A Vampire Named Desir
by NaomiWatson
Summary: Mina Natalia Desir is a vampire. And she is in search of answers. Will she find them?
1. Chapter 1

AN: ogm this is so exciting!1! My first story! Thnx liwen for bating this! Please leave a r/r! More coming soon!

Chapter 1

I woke up. It was dark in the room. But I could see anyways.

I stood up. My pale flesh glistening in the moonlite coming through the window. I walked ot window and opened the curtain. I didn't that I was naked. Nobody was around anyway, it was to late at night.

I moved flawlessly to the bathe room leaving the door opne. I pulled on a pare of lacy undies with a red heart on the but. I then put on my matching lacy bra. I turned to look at my form in the mirror. My long flowing scarlet hair fell over my boobs. I look into my eyes. One purple and one black as my soul.

My names is Mina Natalia Desir and I am a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thnx for reading this! You Guys are the best! Shout out to liwen for baiting this. Please r/r!

Chatper 2

When morning came I was hungry. I slipped into a pare of jeans that hugged my hips and made my but look amazing. I pulled a simple te-shirt on over my scarlet hair it was black like the night. I took a quick look at my self in the mirror my hair didn't look that bad so I just went with it.

I excited the small motel room into the sun. I had a daylight ring on the ring finger of my right hand so I was alright. I felt faint as I walked down the stairs from my second floor room. I needed to find food and fast or I was afraid of what I might do.

I didn't know of any hospetals that were close, they would have blood bags that I could easily steal. This was the first time I had ever been in Mystic Falls before so I didn't know where to go. Time to grab an unsuspecting towns person.

The first person that I incountered was a maid. She was pushing a cleaning cart between rooms. She would do perfectly. I grabbed her quickly and pulled her into the room she had just unlocked. Bitting into her neck I tasted her warm blood, it was almost sweet. Detaching myself from her neck I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes meeting my mismatched ones.

"You won't remember any of this." I said. My compulsion worked perfectly. The maid left the room wipping the blood from her neck.

I wiped the blood from my mouth and went in search of the person I had come here to find: Stephen Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: you guys are the best for reading this! If you are gonna read it leave a review. It's my first story and I really want to know what you think! Shout out tomy beata liwin

Chapter 3

I walked through the streets of Mystic Falls. I had never been here before; but somehow I knew exactly were I needed to go. The Mystic Grill. The bar and restaurant stood at the corner of two roads. I payed no attention to the crosswalk and crossed to the street were I wanted to. I got to the corner and without hesitating I walked through the door.

Above my head a bell jingled lightly. "We're closed." A deep voice called out from the back.

The room was dimly lit. I could tell that there was a man sitting at the counter.

"I'm lost," I called back to the mysterious voice. "I was hopping I could get some directions."

"One sec." The deep voice called out again, I couldn't help but notice that the voice had a sexy sound to it.

I made my way to the far end of the room and to the bar. I sat down on a bar stool directly to the right of the man already sitting there. He glanced at me slightly and I could see his deap brooding eyes for a second before he then went back to nurcing his drink.

A man came out of the back. He was tall and had blond hair. He was wearing jeans and a dark colored t-shirt. This must be the man with the deap sexy voice.

"So, were are you trying to go?" The man asked

"I'm trying to find the Salvatore house." I responded.

The man glanced at the other man sitting at the counter before responding.

"Your in luck." He said gesticulating to the man sitting at the counter. "This is Damon Salvatore."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thnx for reading this story! Shout out to my liwin for baetaing this! Please leave a review! Love you guys!

Chapter 4

The man sitting at the counter of the Mystic Grill looked up at me and the other man for a second, his eyes held a deap pain that I knew only to well, he turned back to his drink. He didn't even say anything but let out a low grunt that was almost a grawl.

"Or I guess he doesn't want to talk." The man with the sexy voice said. "Are you looking for him or Stephen?"

"Stephen," I responded outomaticaly. I didn't know how but I was looking for the youngest Salvatore brother.

"Well Damon won't be any help. I can show you where the Savlatore house is."

"That would be great." I responded. "I'm Mina by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mina." The man with the sexy voice said. "I'm Mat,"

"It's so great of you to do this." I responded, putting my hand on his arm and stroking it sexily.

"It's no problem really." Matt said. "Damon don't break anything while I'm gone."

Mat led the way out of the Mystic Grill and I followed him. I was one step closer to finding what I was looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMG! This is so great! Thank you for reading!1 Shout out to liwin for baitaing this! PLEASE R/r!

Chapter 5

"It's faster if we drive." Mat said gestruring to a car parked out back of the Mystic Grill. At first I didn't know if I could trust this man, I had just met him a moment ago when he offered to show me were the Salvatore house was. But then I rememebered that I am a Vampire. I can handle anything this human tried to do.

"So how do you know Stephen?" Mat asked as we drove through the town.

"I don't." I responded without thinkning. "I'm just tryoing to find answers."

Mat lasped into silence. I wished that he would speak again because I found his voice so sexy and attractive. But he remained silent until we got to the edge of town.

There was a large house. It seemed to big to be in such a small town. But there it was anyway.

"Here we are," Matt said using his sexy voice. "The Salvatore house."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Reviews are apriciatted! So please leave one so I now what you think. Shout out o liwin for baitaing this! Enojy!

Chapter 6

"It's so great of you to do this." I said as I opened the door of the car to get out, putting my hand on Mat's arm I stroked it sexily.

"It's no problem really." Matt said. He had just giving me a ride from the Mystic Grill in town to the Salvatore house.

"Maybe we can see each other again?" I asked batting my eyelids in a flertacious manner.

"Yeah, Maybe." He said putting his hand on my hand which still rested on his arm. He looked deap into my eyes. One purple and one black. He didn't seem to mind that my eyes were so strange. I liked that. Mat was nice.

At that moment I wanted to bite his neck. I decided that this was not the best time to be eating helpful people. There was time for that later.

"Thanks" I said jumping out of the car and running up to the door of the house.

Mat waited a moment before driving away. I hoped that he was looking at my but.

I reached up a timid hand. I can't believe I was finalyy hear. I knoked on the door to the Salvatore house.


	7. Stephan Salvatore

AN: PLZ LEAVVE A REVIEW! I reall y want to now what you thnk. Shout out to liwin for beating this!

Chapter 7: Steven Salvatore

I nocked on the door to the Salvatore house. Nothing happened. No one came to the house and I didn't here anyone inseide. I knocked again this time more feroucilsy then that last time. And then I could here with my supper amazing vampire heering that somone was moveing about inside the house.

The came to the door and opened it. It was a man. He was tall with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pare of dark jeanes and a green shirt with three bottons at the top. They were all unbuttoned.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"Yes.' I resperated. "I'm supposed to give you this."

And then without thinking or really wanting to at this point. I had just met the man. I reached up and grabbed his face. Then I kissed him full on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thnz for reading this! PLZ Leave a review! Shout out to liwin for battaing this!

Chapter 8

My lips on steven Salvatore was a strange experience. His lips were warm and sweet. And as soon as are lips touched I knew that I needed more. Stephen was supriced at first and so was I but in a second he was kissing me back. We stood in the doorway for quite some time and kissed as though our lived depended upon it.

When I finaly pulled away Stephen looked disappointed.

"I'm soory." I said still standing impeccably close to him. "I didn't mean to do that. Something came over me."

"It's okay he said. "I enjoyed it."

"I'm also supposed to give you this." I said reaching into the back pocet of my jeans and pulling out an envelope.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OMG THNX for the REVIEW! Shoot out to liwin for bataing this!

Chapter 9

Stephen opened the envelope that I had just handed him. In side was a letter. He read it in front of me. I didn't care about the letter all I wanted to do was to kiss him again.

When steven finished the letter he looked at me with concerne in his eyes. I didn't like this look. People shouldn't be concerened for me. I can handle myself.

"This is really bad." Steven said. "We need help on this one."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside closing and loking the door behind us. He pulled me along. I didn't resist. I didn't want to resist. He led me to a library the walls were covered in book and there were alot of couches in the middle of the room and a fire place with a fire in it even though it was a really hot day outside.

"Stay here." He said. And walked away.

I stayed. But I listened to what Steven was doing in the rest of the house with my supper vampire hearing. He was talking on the phone.

"Get here as sooon as you can." He said seriously.

Something was up. I was beginning to get nervious. There was something in that letter that had made Steven react this way. I needed to know what.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: WOwo chapter 10 already! Thanks for reading his! Shout out to liwin for battaing this!

Chapter 10

Stephan came back into the room. He was tucking his phone into his pocket. I saw that he still held the leter in his hand. I needed to see wahat that letter contained. I needed to know.

"So….." Stephen said. " I guess I should ask who you are?"

"My names Mina Natalia Desir." I replaued, I stepped dangerously close to him. I wanted to ksiss him again. "And you are Steven Salvatore."

"Ok soo you remember your name." He said. Of course I remember my name. What was he talking about? Why wouldn't I remember my name? "What else do you rememeber?" He asked.

"Remember about what?" I responded. What did he mena what else did I remember?

"About your life?" Stephen said. He was beginning to scare me. I took a step back.

" remember everything." I pelyed. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Im sorry." He said. He could tell that I was upset. "I just wanted to know more about you." He took a step forward filling the gap between us. He reached down putting his hand on my check and kissed my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: OMG! You guys are asoo great! Thanx for reading this and following and favoriteing! Please leave a Review! And a shotu out of liwin for bataing this!

Chapter 11

Stevan kissed me and I kissed him back. We were locked together. Inserperable. Stegen grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. I wanted more. Needed more.

We separated for a moment as steven pulled my shert of. I pulled his shirt of. and our skin touched. It was like electricity flowed though my body. Before I knew what wwas happening we were on one of the couches and he was ontop of me. I took his pants of and he helped me take of mine. And then he put his whatsit in my whosit and we wer having s*x.

"oh! My! God!" A femail voice from the top of the stars said laudly. "What are you doing?!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thnx for reading! Please R/R! Shoot out to liwin for beataing this!

Chapter 12

The voice startled us. Stevhen got of of me and quickly pulled his pants beck on. I stood up and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a blind woman and she was very attractive.

"Charonline, what are you doing hear?1?" Stefen asked trying to sound as thoug he had not just been caught doing it.

"You told me to come over." She said in a winny voice.

"Oh, of couse." Stegen said putting his shirt back on. "I forgot."

"You forgot?1/" Charoline shouted. "and who is this?" She gestured to me.

"This is Mina Natalia Desir." Stefen exlapined.

"Who?" Charoline aksed.

"Mina Natalia Desir." I retiterated.

"That cleared it up." Charoline said. "Would you mind putting your cloths back on?"

"Yes I would mind." I said.

"Ugh." Charoline gesticulated. "What did you want to see me about, stefen?" Charoline asked egnoring me.

"About her." Stefen said. He handed her the letter that he had, the one that I needed to see.

Charoline read the letter and then turned to Stefen.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes."


End file.
